Long Lost Love
by Rella Amelia Dalton
Summary: Harry is starting his 6th Year at Hogwarts school. Voldemort returned two years ago and how he has returned his full power. his purpose is to kill Harry and Rule the world. Will he succeed? or will he be defeated? Read to find out. also HHR
1. 1th Chapter

I won't accept 'no' for an answer

It's 12pm, it's sunny day. Hot summer day, almost perfect. It's quiet, people are in vacation or are trying to hide themselves from this hot weather in their houses. It was as normal as it could be. But one 15 years old, black haired and green-eyed boy in Private Drive 4 knew that it was everything else but normal. The boy is Harry Potter, who has lived with his aunt and unckle almost 15 years

On his 11th birthday, his life changed complitely. He found out that he is wizard who's parents were killed and not dies in car accident like he believed 10 years. Ever since that he's been in greatest danger.

The powerful and most feared wizard tried to kill Harry along with his parents, but had failed and lost his power. He dissapeared from wizardring world for 13 years, finding a way to return and ger back his power.

Harry was invited to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on his 11th birthday, where he made his first and true friends. Now he is starting his 6th year there. All these five years at school he's been face to face with danger. He has been defeated Voldemort, the wizard who murdered Harry's parents more than once.

Now he is back. Voldemort is back with full power along with his followers-Death Eaters. He's purpose is to kill Harry for once and for all.

Harry was laying in his bed, staring at teh ceiling. He had been like that for days and weeks. Me moved himself only when it was nessesery, like when he went to eat or opened the window for Hedwig, who came in or wanted to get out.

Over a month ago Harry's godfather died in front of Harry. He saw it over and over again in his dreams, he couldn't get it out of his head. Sirius, was the only family Harry had. Only family who cared about him.

Harry had black circles around his eyes beacause of these nightmares what he saw almsot every night. He was afraid to close his eyes, afraid to see Sirius' death again.

Harry was deep in thoughts, as usual, when he heard knock on his window. He slowly lifted his head up to see who it was. Not for his suprise he saw Hedwig, as he thought. He put his head back to the pillow, not careing about the letter what Hedwig was carrying.

He knew that the letter was from Hermione, since he got letter from Ron just two hours ago and now there she was, with another letter.

Harry didn't hurry to get the letter, he was so used to it and also annoyed. His friends wrote him almsot every day. But harry, who felt so numb and lonely, didn't bother to answe any of those letters he got. Since window was closed hedwig kept knocking.

„LET THE DAMN BIRD IN BEFORE SOMEONE SEES HER" shouted Harry's uncle-Vernon Dursley.

Harry scrowled and got out of his bed. He slowly made his way to the window and when he opened it Hedwig flew to his desk what was in the other side of the room. Harry followed her, walking like some half-dead person. He was wakling as slowly as possible.

When Harry reached to the desk, Hedwig flew back to the window. Harry stood in the same spot for several minutes, without moveing. His eyes were closed, he was breathing hard. He then lowered his head and put his hands on the table, as trying to find some support. „Enough of this game" He spat angrily.

He lifted his head up and opened his eyes when Hedwig pecked gently his hand. Harry then untied the letter from his leg and put it on the table, without opening it.

He made his way back to his bed and laid down on it, just like he was before, his gaze once again turned to the ceiling. Hedwig looked at his owner, before she picked the letter and flew across Harry, dropping the letter on his stomach.

Harry looked the letter and then Hedwig, before putting the letter under the pillow. He knew what was in the letter. The same question, what he read in every other letter. '_How are you, why don't you reply'_

Hedwig once again started to peck Harry's hand. „What?" Harry asked her and had to admit that Hedwig was the most intelligent owl he had met. She didn't stop pecking Harry's hand, what ofcourse upset Harry.

„Alright, you win, I'll read it. Better now?" He asked from Hedwig as he took hermione's letter and opened it.

_Dear Harry,_

_How have you been? Why haven't you written back? We're worried to sick! You do get our messages, right? I am so sorry that you have to live with your afwul unckle and aunt._

_I've talked to professor Dumbledore about it and i convinced him that it's better for you if you get out of that house._

_I also talked to Ron and the rest of the Weasleys, who are staying in Headquartes, and we all agrees that you should come to my place for the rest of the summer._

_My parents have agreed with it and they're waiting for you, along with me._

_If you want to come, send Hedwig back with your answer and we will pick you up tomorrow before breakfast._

_Ron won't come here, his mother don't let him to. Mrs Weasley said that she needs Ron's help to clean Headquartes. Ron of course wasn't very happy about it._

_Send me back your answer as soon as you can. I really hope you agree to come, i miss you alot. We all are._

_Love,_

_Hermione._

Harry put the letter away and laid down again. He wanted to go away from this house as far as possible, but where should he go? He couldn't go back to Grimmault Place 12, to sirius' house. It was just too painful for him. Too many memories of Sirius were there.

He also couldn't go to Burrow either, since Weasleys were in Grimmault, in the Order of the Phoenix Headquartes. Ron had told Harry that over a week ago. He also said that Percy came back to home and Harry didn't want to ruin the Weasley family reunion, even thought Mr. And Mrs. Weasly took Harry as they're own son. He also didn't want to meet Percy, not now. Not after what he had said to Ron in the letter few months ago.

And thinking about Hermione's offer to go to her place, made him cheer up a little bit, but then his common sense took over his mind, he also felt Hedwig pecking his hand again.

„Drop it, i won't reply. It's better that way. Better if she's not coming to pick me up." said Harry as he looked at Hedwig, but that didn't stop her. She didn't accept Harry's answer and Harry couldn't help but smile.

„I suppose Hermione told you to do so, just like i did last year when i wanted them to answer me" Harry said rather to himself then anyone else. Hedwig hooted and harry took that as agreement. Harry scrached softly her head and got off of the bed to write a letter to Hermione.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I got every single message you snet. But i didn't..-_

Harry stopped. What was he supposed to write? _Didn't want to write back? _It would have insulted her. _Didn't have time?_ No, he couldn't write that either, beacause it was a lie and he couldn't lie to his best friend. He throw the letter he just started away and took another piece of parchment and started to write again, ignoreing few questions what Herione had asked.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I got your letter and i must say it was very clever from you to let Hedwig peck me until i write back._

_About coming in your place for the summer, I must say that i cannot come. I cannot put you and your parents lives in danger._

_I really am sorry_

_Harry._

Harry reread it and looked at Hedwig, who was on the table, looking curiously at Harry. „Alright girl, I have some work for you to do" said Harry and put the letter in the envelope. When he wanted to tie the letter on her leg, she hooted again and flew away from Harry.

„What is it?" Harry asked as he looked at her, who was on his bed now. „Hedwig, i can't go" Harry said quietly, as he realized why Hedwig acted this way. „I've risked with too much. I've lost the ones i live and all beacause of this stupid prophesy, all beacause of me" Harry continued talking with her in soft whisper, holding back tears.

White snowy owl must have understood this, beacause he flew back to Harry, but still didn't let him tie the letter. After half an hour Hegwig surrended and and flew away to Hermione, delivering Harry's letter.

Harry shook his head and looked after Hedwig before going back to his bed. He was laying there for hours, skipping lunch and dinner. He felt bad for replying 'No' to Hermione, he did agreed with Hedwig, that he needed some company, but then he remambered what had happened in the Department of Mystry and how close he was to lose his friends. Thinking about it he knew that he had made the right decision.

Harry fall asleep without even noticing. He again saw nightmares of Sirius' death, he saw it over and over again. „Sirius" he screamed and jumped up, tears were in his eyes, he was covered with sweat and he was breathing hard.

He rushed his hand through his messy hair and touched the lightning scar in his forehead, what was hurting. He looked out of the window, hoping to find Hedwig, but didn't. She wasn't there. Then his ears caught some voices downstairs, some one were argueing. Harry rolled his eyes and laid back down. He quessed that unckle Vernon was argueing with mailman or something like that.

Before he knew he heard footsteps coming towards his room. He sat up on the bed, looking at the door. Before Harry realized who it was or where the one was going, the door flung open and with a shriek his view was covered by pushy brown hair. Hermione had thrown her arms around Harry's neck with such force that she had puched Harry back to bed, hermione untop of him, hugging him tight. Harry couldn't help but put his hands around her too.

„Harry, are you alright? Oh i was so worried about you. Why you didn't write back?" she said softly as tears fall from her cheeks. Harry felt her warm tears on his neck, sicne Hermione was still holding him.

„Can't... breathe..." Harry joked and Hermione pulled herself off of him.

„Oh, sorry" she said looking a bit embaressing, wiping her tears. She sat down next to Harry.

„Hermione, what are you doing here? How did you get here?" Harry asked, being suprised to see her. He did told her not to come. But now here she was, sitting right next to him, tears still falling. He noticed that Hermione had changed during these short weeks. She now had light brown skin, she must have been in some beach, her hair were not that pushy anymore and she was wearing blue cut off shorts and pink sleeveless silk top. His jaw dropped as he looked at him, luckyly he closed her mouth before she noticed this.

„Harry, did you really think i will leave you here?" Hermione said brightly, looking with her chocolate brown eyes to Harry's emerald eyes. She stood up and noticed that he haven't packed his stuff. „Come on. Let's pack your stuff,so we could leave." she said looking at Harry.

„but.. but i already told you"

„you told me that you're not coming, yes i know. But did you really excpect me to accept 'No' for an answer?" Hermione stated matter-of-factly and for her delight Harry got up and started to pack his school supplies.


	2. 2nd Chapter

**Disclaimer-**_I do not own anything. All belongs to Rowling(the best author in a world)_

**Author's note-**_I am glad to see reviews and to answer you, you will see more romance. And about the grammar mistakes, I am terribly sorry. I hope this chapter don't have them(atleast not that much)_

_it's just that English isn't my first language and it's beacause i don't trust computers much, which means that i write the story to my notebook and then type it to computer. While looking the notebook and then the screen i may not notice some typing mistakes, plus the fact that while typing the story i also listen music what also distracts a little.._

_I really hope you like it, more chapters coming up soon(i am right not finishing the third chapter what will be called 'Nightmare' **hint, hint, wink, wink ;)**_

**Chapter 2-The Dursleys**

They packed Harry's stuff together in silence about an hour. Harry, who was glad to see Hermione, was still worried about going in her place for the rest of the summer. He felt guilty about what had happened . Felt guilty about Cedric' and Sirius' death. He knew that no matter how hard anyone tried to understand him, but no one really knew how he really felt, or why he felt that way. It was something what Harry had to deal all by himself.

Harry was staring an empty spot right in front of him, without even realizing this. He was also sitting in his bed. Hermione did noticed this. She looked at Harry with symphaty and with full concern. She slowly made her way up to Harry and sat down next to him. It hurted her to see her best friend like that. He was sitting so still, his emerald eyes were full of pain and then again they seemed to be so dead. No sparkle, no nothing. Only pain. It felt like dementor had sucked his sould out by their kiss.

When Hermione sat next to him, he still didn't move, he didn't turned to look at her, as if she was just an empty place. As if she wasn't even there. He didn't give any sign that he was aware of Hermione's presence. Hermione then put her comforting arm on his shoulder and to her relief Harry turned to look at her brown eyes. "I miss him so much" Harry said in low whisper as he turned his gaze back to the wall. All the pain he felt and the grief for Sirius was in his voice.

Hermione just nodded, afraid to do or say something wrong. Sirius' death was shock to everyone and everyone who knew him, missed him much. But to Harry Sirius was his last member of his family. To Harry he was like a father he never had and never will have and Hermione knew this. Sirius' death had the biggest effect on Harry. Hermione didn't know what else to do and she just wrapped her arms around him and hugged him for comfort. Harry was suprised but still he was thankful for her. Hermione was always there for him, she knew excactly how to comfort him. He knew that Hermione missed Sirius too, but still, she was worried more about Harry, still she was there to comfort him.

Harry hugged her back, comforting her like no one ever before. Even though Harry didn't know that. They sat like that about five minutes before Harry pulled himself off of Hermione. "Let's get going then" he said and managed to smile a little. "Where are your parents? They must be mad at us for taking so long." he added as he remembered why Hermione came to 4 Privet Drive .

"They aren't mad. I told them that it'll take some time, since i knew that you haven't packed your belongings. They may come a bit later to pick us up, unless your aunt and uncle don't let them wait for us downstairs"

Harry just nodded, it was so much like Hermione- Plan everything, know everything. He knew that Hermione was the one who understood him better than anyone else and that scared him a little bit. He just wasn't sure did he wanted anyone to understand him, he had hard time to understand himself. And now there was a girl, who read him and his feelings like an open book. When he heard Hermione mentioning the Dursleys he couldn't believe what she had just said. She should have knows how Dursleys threatened him and people Harry knew. The thought of Dursleys letting Hermione's parents waiting for them downstairs seemed so ridiculous, even though Hermione's parents were Muggles, just like Dursleys.

"After you" said Harry coldly, even thought he didn't mean anything bad. He was just thinking about how could he be so stupid and agreed to go in her place. He was worried. Putting Hermione's Granger's or anyone's else's families into danger was the last thing he wanted, last thing he needed.

When they reached to downstairs Harry froze. The reason was that he heard laughing what came from living room. This was very odd, since Harry's uncle and aunt weren't laughing much, they were serious all the time. Harry had even guessed that they have forgotten what the word 'laugh' even means. But now there they were, laughing. Harry gave Hermionea puzzled look and when she nodded they walked towards the living room, as if trying to prove that theyir ears were not hearing right and no one was laughing there.

Harry was carrying his trunk, until he reached to the living room. He dropped it beacause of surprise. He saw his aunt and uncle drinking coffee and laughing with the Grangers. As his trunk hit the floor all four adults turned their heads and looked at two teenagers whose jaws had just dropped. "Harry, Hermione, why were you so long? We were just talking about you two. I was just about to send Dudley to go and check on you." said Harry's Aunt Petunia Dursley sweetly, just as she was talking to Dudley instead of Harry.

"I... I... We.. We were.." said Harry stumbling. He was still in shock by the scene what was played right before him. Hermione, unlike Harry, gathered herself quickly "Mom, Dad, where are you.. umm.. going?" She asked stupidly while her voice was shaky.

"What do you mean dear? We were waiting you just as you told us to." said Mrs. Granger softly, examining her daughter.

"Yes, Yes. And we thought that it might take too long for you, so I made coffee and now we're here." added Aunt Petunia. Harry mentally kicked himself, he picked his trunk up and turned to leave, when he heard his aunt's voice again. "Harry, why didn't you tell us that you're waiting for guests?" she asked and when Harry turned to look at her, she was smiling at Harry. Harry had a terrible feeling that this was just another horrible nightmare, it was even worse than the nightmares he had almost every night. For a second he even guessed that Dursleys are under imperius curse and they are forced to act so nicely towards Harry. He even didn't saw the regular hate in their eyes when both Dursleys were smiling.

"Harry didn't excpect us" said Mr. Granger and all Harry could do was just nod. He turned to leave the room, but his uncle stopped him. "Why don't you and your girlfriend come here and drink cup of coffee with us? Why are you hurrying?" Harry, whose back was towards his uncle was even more surprised, if that was possible. He couldn't believe that his uncle just called Hermione, his best friend, his girlfriend? He looked at Hermione, who seemed to be as surprised as he was, was blushing too.

"We're not... we're not a couple. We're just friends" explained Hermione but her voice was still trembling and she was still blushing. When she said it she looked at Harry, who was staring back at her. She then turned her gaze to her parents and walked up to them. Harry sighed and admitted that it was definitely worse than the nightmares he saw so often. Still he said nothing, just followed Hermione.

As soon as he sat down his aunt rose up and filled two cups with coffee and placed them in front of the teenagers. "Why are you leaving so soon, Harry?" as if she didn't want Harry to leave. This is nonsence Harry thought and looked at her. He sighed and looked down. What was he supposed to say? He didn't know what to say, he didn't even know why Hermione had invited him to her place. Yes, of course just to get him away from this house, but he didn't care much about staying in Privet Drive anymore. He had lived here too long. Yes, he didn't like to be here, but after Sirius' death, he didn't care anymore.

He couldn't tell his aunt that he was leaving beacause of them. He just couldn't tell that, not in front of Hermione's parents. Especially because he didn't know them very well and they seemed to get along with Dursleys very well. He wasn't sure what Mr. And Mrs. Granger knew abuot him, if they know anything at all. He didn't know did Hermione's parents knew his life and how Dursleys threated him or not. Mr. Granger seemed to understand Harry, beacause he cleared his thoat to get the attention. "My wife and I were thinking that this is a great opportunity for two friends to be together. Since they are in school for only two more years and since Hermione has talked to us a lot about Harry, we decided to invite him to our place for the summer, so we could have a change to get to know him as well." when Mr. Granger said that Hermione has talked a lot about Harry, he looked at the young boy, who was sitting next to his daughter. Harry looked back at him and saw a sparkle of joy in his eyes. At that moment he was sure that Mr. Granger knew all about Dursleys and how they were threatening Harry. What he didn't understand was why they were so friendly with them and why the Dursleys had changed their attitude towards Harry.

They sat in the Dursley's living room about an hour before Mr. Granger rose up and announced that they were leaving. He also apologized if they had cost any trouble for the Dursleys. Harry and Hermione followed them to the front door, where Uncle Vernon stopped Mr. Granger and they started to discuss a few things. Harry, who was curious wanted to hear this, but Hermione grabbed his hand and led him to the car. "What was that supposed to mean?" asked Harry, and he nodded slightly towards Hermione's parents and the Dursleys.

"I honestly have no ideas" said Hermione a bit nervously. She was a girl who liked to know all facts, she liked to know everything and when she didn't know few thing, she always got a bit nervous and felt unconfident. "Maybe.. Maybe they've changed.." she suggested.

"Hermione, they never change. They have never been nice with me." said Harry stubbornly and looked at the front door where he saw Mr. Granger shaking hands with Vernon. They were once again smiling. Petunia even waved to them as they drove away from Privet Drive. Harry was deep in thoughts and wondered what had just happened.

"Mom, Dad. What was that? How did you do it? How did you get along with them so well? What did you said that made them so nice with Harry?" asked Hermione sternly and that brought Harry back to reality.

"You ask too much dear" said Mrs Granger softly. "Now, I can't tell you this. At least that worked or what?" she added a bit slyly. Hermione was just about to start arguing when she felt Harry touched her hand. She looked at him and saw how he shook his head and Hermione didn't say anything. Harry somewhat knew that it was pointless for Hermione to argue with her mother, who obviously didn't want to answer to her questions. He guessed that Mrs. Granger will tell them what had happened as soon as she wants to.

They soon reached the Granger's house and Harry noticed that it wasn't bigger than Privet Drive 4. But it was more comfortable. The first thing what he noticed was the flower-bed which led to the front door. He liked the whole front yard. "Harry, are you coming?" he heard Hermione calling him. He looked up and saw that she was already waiting him by the front door. Harry nodded and followed Hermione like some puppy. "Come, I want to show you your room first" she said cheerfully. Deep down she wished that Harry liked it, since she spent many hours to make the room perfect. She refused her mother's offers to help her, she, as stubborn as she was, wanted to make everything on her own.

She led him to the second floor and stopped next to one door, Harry guessed that this would be his room. "Here" she said and opened the door, letting Harry enter. "My room is right next to it, so whenever you need me, you know where to come" she added as she stood in the doorway, looking at Harry who was now in the middle of the room. "I'll leave you alone, so you can unpack your supplies and get used to here."

Harry was still standing in the middle of the room. He saw that there was bed right next to desk and they were under the window. There was closet right opposite of the bed, there was a sofa in one corner of the room and a standard lamp next to it. He also saw large bookshelf, not much for his surprise and realised that the sofa and the lamp was there so he could take off some time and read the books. Harry smirked as he looked at the books. He guessed that Hermione must have read them all. He turned to face Hermione. "Thanks" he said and smiled softly. Hermione smiled back at him. She knew how much this simple word 'Thanks' really meant. She then left Harry alone and closed the door behind her.

By the time when Harry had finished unpacking his belongings, he heard footsteps coming towards his room. Within seconds he heard a knock on the door and Hermione's voice behind it. "Harry, dinner is ready." She said and ran downstairs. Harry sighed and walked towards the door. He gave last look at the room before he left and went downstairs to eat, even thought he wasn't hungry. He just didn't want to upset Hermione and didn't want to be rude to Mr. and Mrs. Granger and skip the dinner.


	3. 3rd Chapter

**Chapter 3, The Nightmare**

All three Grangers were waiting him in the diningroom. Harry took a seat opposite Hermione. „Harry, how do you like your room?" asked Mrs. Granger. Harry smiled and looked up at her. „It's brilliant, Thank you"

„Hermione brought the books, she thought you may be interested of them. Have you looked at them yet?" asked Mr. Granger as he put some sausage of on his plate.

Harry looked at Hermione, who was once again, blushing and grinned. Hermione was also playing with her fork on the plate. „No. I haven't yet. I'll look at them later" he said. It was so like hermione, always thinking about books.

The dinner was nice, Harry got along with Grangers very well. It was better than he had excpected. After dinner Harry was sitting in the livingroom with the Granger's family. Unlike Hermione, who was blushing and felt very embaressed, Harry was smiling and felt himself very good.

„Mon, i am sure Harry has something better to do then sit here and listen you talking about my childhood" she said and for weird way, she was very interested of her fingernails. Harry could only quess how embaressed Hermione was feeling, since Mrs. Granger had just told him about Hermione, making her first steps. But he liked to hear more about Hermione and her life before school, he ignored his best friend's attempts to stop this conversation. He also liked to see Hermione blushing, even thought he didn't know why. „No, actually, i have nothing better to do" said Harry and grinned at Hermione, who sent him deadly look, which made Harry grin even more.

Mrs. Granger had better plans, atleast Harry thought so, since she rose up from her seat and walked towards a cupboard. Harry felt a bit dissapointed, but then he saw Mrs. Granger walking back and sat down next to him. She was holding few old photoalbums. „No, mom. Not that.." Hemrione cried out, Mrs. Granger just smiled softly at her daughter and opened the album.

Harry enjoyed himself when he was looking Hermione's childhood pictures. Even thought he felt himself a bit bad, since he realized that he will never have moment like that in his life. He didn't have mother, who would start talking about his most embaressing childhood moments to his friends. He had no one who would put him into embaressing moment by showing his childhood pictures to some of his freinds or even girlfriend, if he ever find one. The thought striked his heart and then again, he felt so silly about it all. He was also a bit jalous at Hermione, since she had perfect muggle family. No one would have quessed that Hermione is witch or in any way different than her parents. He was jalous at Ron too, he, unlike Hermione, had perfect wizard family. But most of all, they, his two best friend had families, something what Harry will never get, not like he wants anyway. He don't get himself a mother and father. The only father figure he had, was now dead beacause of him. He closed his eyes and shook his head slightly.

„Are you alright Harry?" asked Mrs. Granger gently. Harry smiled and nodded, before turning his attention to the pictures. Later that day, harry went upstairs with still blushing hermione. „I warn you, one word to Ron or anyone else and you'll reqret this for the rest of your life" she said as she stopped in the middle of the stairs and turned around to look at Harry, who was behind her.

„But 'Mione, how can i not to? I am sure they would _love_ to hear all about it" said Harry with cheeky grin, not adding how much he enjoyed seeing Hermione like that, how much he enjoyed listening and seeing her childhood pictures.

„Don't call me like that ever again, or i will never talk to you again" Hermione said firmly and put her hands on her hips as usual when she was slightly upset. She hated her nickname, the way her parents had been calling her for years. She haven't told anyone about it and now, there he was. There was Harry, with cheeky grin on his face, calling her, just like her parents from the day she was borned. She wasn't mad at Harry, nor upset. She was more upset at her parents, who had put her into so humiliating moments previously at the day. Mad at her parents who told Harry her nickname, she hated so much. Never mad at Harry, but she wasn't going to admit it to him, let him know that.

Oh come on 'Mione, you know you like it." Harry said as he stepped closer and gave her quick kiss to cheek before running up from stairs into his room. He knew thet if he would have stayed longer, Hermione would have hex him.

A week later Harry was in better mood than ever. He didn't reqret of coming to Granger's house. Yes, he was still worried, but was glad to be with people he cared for. He really liked Hermione's parents, they were sweet and generous with him. He was feeling very good and he even didn't see nightmares anymore, which made him a bit happier. Hermione had ofcourse, used with the fact that Harry called her by her nickname, she even liked it, but she wasn't going to admit it to him. Harry instead was decided that he will not tell anyone about what he had heard from her parents and the pictures he's seen. It was like his and Hermione's secret. A secret what made his friendship with Hermione more special than it had been. They haven't talked about it thought, but both knew that it was like some kind of unspoken agreement to keep it secret, to keep secret all what Harry had found out the first day.

Harry and Hermione were closer than ever and it all happened with one week. They both enjoyed to be each other company, loved the midnight talks in Harry's room, the walks what they had after dinner. They coudn't imagine that everything would be different, couldn't imagine they're lives without each other. They kept reminding the years at Hogwarts, the way they met and became friends. They talked about everything, even about Sirius. The only person Harry didn't want to talk to, but when he was with Hermione, he was like lost. They had like they're own little world, where are no secrets, nothing to hide, and he talked.. he talked how much he missed him, talked about the nightmares he saw when he was with Dursleys, talked about what had happened in Professor Dumbledore's office after they came back from Department.. he talked about everything, except the prophecy, what was deeply hidden inside of him. He couldn't put his mind to it. He couldn't talk about it, he didn't want to talk about it, didn't want Hermione to worry about him. He knew that Hermione will understand him, Hermione will not reject him just beacause he is the only one who can kill Voldemort and he may become a murderer. He knew that Hermione would rather think of him as a hero, or as a victim who has to deal with such thing. He didn't want either of it. Didn't want her to think of him as Hero or feel symphaty for him. He wanted Hermione to take him as he was, just Harry. Not as The-Boy-Who-Lived..

At Saturday night, excactly one week after coming nto Granger's house, something changed. Harry couldn't describe the feeling he felt, but he was in a way afraid to g to sleep. He tried his best to stay up and not go to bed. He even sat up on the sofa and read some book from the bookshelf. Until he couldn't stay up any longer, he fall asleep..

There he was again, in the department of Mysteries. He saw the fight what was going on there like in slow motion, except the fact that he wasn't able to do anything. He was just staring the action before him. He saw Sirius and Bellatrix.. oh how much he tried to move himself, how much he tried to open his eyes, wake up, but he failed.. he still saw it, he saw Sirius' death again, the desperate look in his eyes, the smile on his face and the laugh.. the laugh of Bellatrix.. he tried to scream, yell, run away but couldn't. And then he felt it, felt his heart pounding faster, felt his scar hurting and he heard voice.. heard laugh. Within seconds everything went black infrot of his eyes, his scar hurting more and more.

He closed his eyes and this time, he didn't fail. When he opened his eyes again, he saw Voldemort infront of him, laughing. His scar was hurting and he fell on his knees. He looked up and noticed something what he didn't before. He saw that Voldemort's right arm was around Hermione's waist and her head was leant on Voldemort's shoulder. Voldemort's left arm was on Ron's shoulder, Ron's who was laughing along with Voldemort himself. „Hermione, Ron, what are you doing?" he heard himself asking.

„Well you see Potter, unlike you, they joined with me. They know what's best for them" Harry heard Voldemort saying, while Hermione and Ron were nodding. „No, you're wrong. They'll never join with you. What have you done to them?" Harry had yelled at Voldemort, while he put his hand on his scar what started bleeding. The pain in his scar was worse than ever, Harry tried to take his wand with his free hand but heard female voice saying „Accio Wand" he looked at his wand what flew into Hermione. He saw Voldemort smiling at her. Voldemort puller her closer and as he kissed her to the top of her head, while she, Hermione, was smiling brightly. This scene was too much for Harry, „TAKE YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF HER" he yelled again and saw evil smirk on Hermione's face, what scared him a bit. He looked at Ron, who was now dissapeared and turned his gaze back to Hermione who pointed her wand on Harry.

Harry shook his head, he felt himself doing it. „No.. No Hermione.. NO HERMIONE" he yelled and then Harry was like deaf. He couldn't hear anything, just saw Hermione saying „Crucio" and sent the spell on Harry. „HERMIONE NO" he yelled as he jumped up from his bed, his eyes were wide open, his eyes were watery, he had been crying. He was shivering madly and his scar was hurting. He placed his hand on his scar and got scares, when he noticed that it was bleeding, just like in his nightmare. He laid back down, staring the ceiling he tried to forget Hermione's evil laugh, her smirk and Voldemort.. holding her, kissing her.

He heard the door burst open, but didn't turned to look who it was. „Harry, Harry what happened? Are you alright?" he heard Hermione's voice what was full of concern. Her voice what was so different from what he heard from his nightmare. He then felt how she wrapped her arms around him, as much as she could, since Harry was still laying on his bed.

Harry sighed in relief and rushed his hand through her hair, while he held her with free hand. He was glad to feel her in his arms. He felt good to feel her in his arms. He slowly sat up on the bed, while he still embraced Hermione. „I am fine 'Mione. I am fine.." he repeated just to convince himself and to convince Hermione. „you don't have to worry about it." he added as softly as he could.

Hermione pulled apart and looked at Harry, who saw tears falling from her eyes. She was crying beacause of Harry and Harry felt a bit bad for it. It hurted him to see Hermione like that. It hurted him to hurt Hermione like that, she didn't deserve this. He touched her cheek and softly he wiped Hermione's tears with thumb, gently rubbing her cheek. He couldn't help but wonder how soft her skin was and how good he fetl to touch her like that. „He was just a nightmare 'Mione" he added as his palm was still on her cheek, his eyes gazed into hers. The time seemed to stop between them, all the nightmare was forgotten while they looked each other's eyes, drowned in them.

Hermione broke the eye contact. She looked up at Harry and saw that his scar was bleeding. She gasped and more tears filled her eyes. „You're bleeding" she said in whisper and touched his scar. He jumped by the touch a little and let his hand fall from her face. „does it hurt?" she asked with concern and Harry shook his head, even thought it did hurt him. The scar was hurting madly, but he didn't want Hermione to worry more than she already did. „what did you saw?" she asked as she took her hand off of his scar. Her eyes were once again in his.

„Oh.. it.. it was nothing. Just about sirius' death again" Harry mumbled and looked away. He had been telling her only half-truth and he just couldn't look at Hermione, he felt bad for not telling the whole truth. How could he tell her that he saw Hermione with Voldemort. Saw him kissing Hermione in the top of her head, saw Voldemort holding Hermione by waist. He was a little bit afraid of her reaction if he would tell her. He did quessed that much like Hermione, she would tell Harry that this was nonsence and that she will never join with him. And would have repeated that it was just nightmare and nothing else.

But Harry, he had a strange feeling that it was more than nightmare. And not only beacause his scar was bleeding. But beacause of everything, the emotions what he had been feeling seeing his friends like that.. the fear he felt, the betrayal.. everything.

„Harry James Potter, don't lie to me! I heard you screaming, you were -" but she couln't finish her sentence, since the door burts open again and Hermione's parents walked in.

„Harry, are you alright? We heard you- Oh my, you're bleeding" said Mrs. Granger with gasp. She looked at her husband who hurried out of the room and after five minutes came back with wet towel and plaser, for his scar. He saw both of his girls, Hermione and Mrs. Granger, sitting opposite each other on Harry's bed, taking care of him, talking in whisper, trying to calm Harry and trying to find out what Harry had been seeing in his nightmare.

„I am fine" Harry said with squeaky voice as he felt uncomfortable, since he was being threated like he is some five years old boy. But Hermione along with Mrs.Granger didn't seem to listen him. As soon as Mr. Granger walked into the room again, Hermione almost run into him to take the towel and the plaster.

She walked back to Harry and gently cleaned the scar from blood and put the plaster on it to stop it bleeding. When she was done her parents had left the room, so she was alone once again with Harry. „Has this happened before?" she asked as she still sat on Harry's bed and looked at him. „Don't lie to me me" she added and took Harry's hand in hers as if she was trying to courage him to talk.

Harry let out a sigh, there was no way he could hide it from her. He knew that by that question she meant the scar. He closed his eyes, trying to forget the nightmare, the pain he still felt on forehead and he didn't want to see Hermione's reaction, the worried look in her eyes."No.. my scar have never been bleeding after nightmare" he said, his eyes still closed.

Hermione gasped and stroked his hand with her thumb. She was silent for few moments, afraid to ask the question what was haunting her mind ever since she heard Harry yelling. „what did you really saw Harry?" she asked in whisper. Her voice was trembling and when Harry opened his eyes, he saw few tears silently falling down from her cheeks. He knew the tears were beacause of him and he felt like the tears, like every single tear what fall down from her cheeks, burned his heart.

Harry then sat up, they were very close to each other, they're noses were barely touching one another. He catched Hermiones brown eyes with his emerald ones. Even thought it was night, and there were no lights on in the room, they saw each other perfectly. The moon and the street lights were lighting the room enough for them. Harry raised his hand like in slow motion and touched Hermione's cheek. Hermione only sighed and closed her eyes. Harry wiped her silent tears again with his thumb. „You called my name, Harry. What did you see?" she asked again in soft whisper as she finally opened her eyes. Harry moved his hand down her cheek and touched her lips with his thumb.

„Let's not talk about it right now" he answered as softly as Hermione. Hermione only nodded and took his hand in her and turned herself and rested her head on Harry's chest, while putting Harry's hand across her stomach. Harry put his otehr hand around her aswell and slowly leant back down, never letting Hermione go from his arms, holding ehr in his embrace.

Soon Hermione's swallowed breaths turned into soft breathing what convinced Harry that she was sleeping. Harry smiled at himself and stroked her head and played with her hair, while holding her with one arm. He loved the soft touch of her hair, loves the soft smell of them. Hermione's head was still resting on his chest, his arm still around her, the other hand playing with her hair, he just couldn't held himself back. He leant his head closer to her and kissed the top of her head. „Night 'Mione" he whispered and leant his head back to the pillow, where he soon fall asleep, seeing the girl in his arms on his dream.


End file.
